RFID tags are known in the art. These so-called tags often assume the form factor of a label or a literal “tag” but are also sometimes integrated with a host article and/or its packaging. RFID tags typically comprise an integrated circuit and one or more antennas. The integrated circuit typically carries out a variety of functions including modulating and demodulating radio frequency signals, data storage, and data processing. Some integrated circuits are active or self-powered (in whole or in part) while others are passive, being completely dependent upon an external power source (such as an RFID tag reader) to support their occasional functionality.
There are proposals to utilize RFID tags to individually identify individual items. The Electronic Product Code (EPC) as managed by EPCGlobal, Inc. represents one such effort in these regards. EPC-based RFID tags each have a unique serial number to thereby uniquely identify each tag and, by association, each item associated on a one-for-one basis with such tags. (The corresponding document entitled EPC Radio-Frequency Identity Protocols Class-1 Generation-2 UHF RFID Protocol for Communications at 860 MHz-960 MHz Version 1.0.9 is hereby fully incorporated herein by this reference.)
Many retail facilities offer identical items at more than one location within their facility. As one common example in these regards, a given item can be offered at a loose-inventory display (such as on a shelf) and also at a pre-stocked retail display (such as a so-called end cap) located elsewhere in the facility. It can be useful to understand how commercially successful varying locations and display strategies for a given product are with respect to one another. Unfortunately, typical monitoring of in-store merchandise via RFID tags often fails to offer such insight.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.